This invention relates to packer wheels for use on agricultural equipment.
Many farm implements such as grain drills, row crop planters, air seeders and soil packers for use in diverse applications, use steel packer wheels. Commonly, such wheels are formed from a pair of shallow cup-like half shells joined face to face by welding, the welding bead being on the circumferential wear surface of the hollow wheel. Farm implements using the welded packer wheels are subject to hard wear in normal use and may further be subject to abuse by running the packer wheels on hard pavement or the like which rapidly wears or even destroys the wheels, for example, by wearing down the weld seam and eventially splitting the wheel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a means and method for reinforcing steel packer wheels so as to prolong the life thereof, and which is applicable with equal facility both to new and to used wheels.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means and method as aforesaid which is of simple and economical application, and which can readily be effected in situ.